1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to sound emitting apparatuses and more particularly to a sound emitting apparatus which is to be detectable only by animals to deter the animals from traversing certain locations such as a yard of a house.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Property owners have long experienced undesireable trespasses by animals. Both cats and dogs are known to deposit feces as well as urinate on the side of a house or upon certain plants which may cause the plants to actually die. It is difficult to prevent an unauthorized trespass of an animal on property. If a human being happens to be in the area of the trespass at the time it occurs, the human being can normally chase the animal away. However, most trespasses occur when the human being is not at the location.
In the past there has been attempts at formulating some type of a chemical which can be placed on the property which produces an odor which is undesireable to the animal. However, such chemicals have proved to be ineffective and may produce an undesireable odor for one animal and to another animal that odor is not undesireable. Another way in which to keep animals out of a certain property location is by way of a fence or a wall. However, fences and walls prove to be rather ineffective for cats. Plus fences and walls are a rather expensive structure just to prevent an animal from trespassing on property. Also, in many locations the placing of a wall or fence would be unattractive and not consistent with the adjacent environment.
Another way in the past to deter an animal's trespass has been to produce a sound which is undesireable to the animal. Animals such as dogs and cats are able to hear sounds in the ultrasonic range which is above the normal hearing range for a human being. Therefore, by emitting of a sound in the higher ranges at a sufficient loudness level, the animal will make a concerted effort to get away from that area to avoid hearing of that sound while at the same time a human being will not even be able perceive the sound. However, in the past, such devices have not been constructed to be too effective to operate over an extended period of time. The biggest problem with such devices has been the requirement for power. In the past, power has been supplied by means of a cord which essentially eliminates the aspect of portability to such a device. Plus the fact of having a cord laying around, assuming it is not buried in the ground, results in a rather unsightly appearance. In the past, it has not been known to construct an effective sound producing apparatus which is useable for an extended period of time and which carries with it its own power source and, therefore, is portable.